detensi
by lemousse
Summary: Yixing memang hobi telat. Bukan guru yang lalu menjadi musuhnya, melainkan Kim Junmyeon—ketua divisi ketertiban yang selalu menangkap basah ia yang melanggar peraturan. \"Kalau dalam seminggu ini kau melanggar aturan tiga kali, maka aku akan memberimu detensi."/ Kim Junmyeon, ketua ketertiban, tampan, menyebalkan—tapi Yixing mau juga. (*) sulay os, school!au, fluff.


...

Sepasang kelopak mata mengerjap pelan bersamaan dengan munculnya dua manik cokelat gelap yang masih nampak sayu.

Kedua tangannya ia bawa ke atas kemudian direnggangkan untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku, sembari ia membuka mulutnya—menguap lebar lebar. Mendesahkan nafas panjang, tangannya berganti merambat ke samping, meraba-raba ponselnya yang seingatnya ia letakan di atas meja samping ranjang tadi malam.

Menemukan apa yang ia cari, Yixing lantas membawa benda persegi panjang itu ke hadapan, menggesser layar sehingga layarnya berpendar terang. Ia mengerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan sinar yang menerjang penglihatannya dan menggeser kedua matanya ke pojok kanan atas—dimana ia akhirnya bisa mendapat informasi mengenai waktu saat ini.

Yixing menguap panjang, matanya terpatri pada layar ponsel lekat-lekat.

.

 _Oh._ Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul 07.43 sedangkan sekolah masuk pukul 07.30.

.

 _Oh._

 _._

Oke.

"..."

"..."

.

 _Hmmmmmmm._

 _._

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

"ARGGGHHHHH, AKU TERLAMBAAAAAAAT!"

.

 _...Lah_.

Baru sadar dia.

.

.

 **Detensi**

 **.**

 _Sulay's Oneshoot_

Fluff gagal,random, cheesy af.

Disc: karakter yang tercantum dalam fiksi bukan milik penuli _s._

* * *

 _ **Terinspirasi SALAH SATU ADEGAN SIDE STORY SULAY dari ff The Demon Next Door di aff, karya theminion di chapter 20. Please kindly check it if you need to.**_

 _ **story/view/513211/21/the-demon-next-door-angst-fluff-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Zhang Yixing memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin setelah ia memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat yang tersedia. Kaki-kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu _converse_ kumal—ia belum sempat mencucinya, bukan malas, _ya_ —berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Pemandangan di depannya membuat kedua bola matanya membulat, ia melihat gerbang sekolah yang akan segera ditutup oleh sang satpam di sisi pagar. Mengencangkan _strap_ tas punggung yang memeluk bahunya, Yixing berlari makin cepat dan memekik nyaring,

.

"Bapak satpam yang baik hati, ganteng, dan tidak sombong. Minggiiiiirrrrr, Zhang Yixing mau lewaaaaat!"

.

Begitu ultimatumnya.

.

Sang Satpam memasang wajah datar mendengar suara sangau itu, ia berhenti mendorong gerbang dan menunggu Yixing untuk masuk dari sela sela gerbang yang tersisa. Ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan pemandangan Zhang Yixing—anak kelas XI jurusan IPA—yang lari tergopoh-gopoh karena terlambat.

Bapak satpam sudah terlalu hafal, dan ia yakin setelah ini Zhang Yixing akan berkata—

.

"Terima kasih, Bapak ganteng deh."

.

Bapak satpam hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Iya iya, Bapak memang ganteng. Sekarang cepat masuk sana." suruh penjaga satpam dengan satu tangan mengibas, tanda bagi Yixing untuk segera pergi.

Yixing melemparnya sebuah senyum lebar sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia berlari menuju ke arah selatan, tempat kelasnya berada. Kaki-kakinya saling berderap, menimbulkan suara dentum yang cukup keras dari lantai marmer yang ia pijak.

Suaranya berisik sekali, memang. Ia juga tahu ada peraturan yang melarang siswa untuk berlarian di koridor, _tapi bodo amat deh_. Ia sudah terlambat sekali. Sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai ujung koridor, tinggal belok ke kanan dan—

.

"ZHANG YIXING, BERHENTI DISITU."

.

Seruan itu memaksa Yixing membeku, mengerem kakinya hingga menimbulkan decitan nyaring.

Ia memutar tubuh, menemukan seorang malaikat berjalan—ah, _tidak_ , maksudnya adalah Kim Junmyeon, ketua divisi ketertiban, yang kerjaannya menangkap anak-anak yang melanggar peraturan. Polisi sekolah, begitu kadang anak-anak suka menyebutnya.

Divisi ketertiban memang punya izin resmi untuk berpatroli saat jam-jam kelas sedang berlangsung, jadi tidak masalah bagi mereka untuk tidak masuk kelas, dan sebagai gantinya, mereka pun harus mengikuti kelas tambahan.

Kim Junmyeon ini juga merupakan tetangganya, rumah mereka kebetulan juga bersebelahan. Jadi mereka cukup mengenal satu sama lain, walau memang, mereka lebih sering terlibat percekcokan ketimbang bercanda santai ketika berada di lingkungan kompleks.

Kelas Junmyeon juga tepat bersebelahan dengan kelasnya. Entah kenapa mereka hampir _selalu_ hidup berdampingan. Kalau kata Mama-nya sih jodoh, tapi Yixing menolak percaya (walau dalam hati mengamini).

Oh, omong-omong dia itu juga tampan luar biasa, kaya tujuh turunan, masuk ke jajaran anak _hitz_ di angkatan mereka dan kebetulan juga,

...Yixing _naksir dia._

Tapi sayangnya, Junmyeon sepertinya punya dendam kesumat pada Yixing.

Entah kenapa, laki-laki itu selalu saja menangkap basah dirinya ketika sedang melanggar peraturan dan Yixing selalu saja kena tegur pemuda itu. Entahlah, mungkin saja Junmyeon diam-diam membencinya.

 _So sad, ngghh.  
_

Nafasnya terengah dengan jantung yang sama-sama berdetak keras, Yixing bertanya-tanya apakah tubuhnya bereaksi demikian akibat sedari tadi ia berlari, atau karena kehadiran Kim Junmyeon yang semakin melangkah mendekat, parfumnya yang wangi eskulin— **salah,** _maskulin,_ langsung menyergap indra penciumannya.

Yixing menegak ludah, Junmyeon sudah berada persis di depannya dan ia melihat bagaimana pemuda itu memicingkan mata, sorotnya tajam.

 _Astaga dragon_ , ia senang senang saja sih diajak bicara oleh Junmyeon dan mendengar suaranya yang seksi, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Demi Tuhan. Yixing saat ini sudah terlalu telat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berlari-lari di koridor seperti itu?" tanya Junmyeon dengan nada penuh otoritas— _yang membuat suaranya makin seksi_ — Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, menutupi emblem divisi ketertiban yang tersemat di kantong kemejanya, "Kau tahu kan, kalau berlari lari di koridor itu dilarang?"

"Iya tahu kok," Yixing menjawab buru-buru, ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi memelas, meminta belas kasihan dengan tangan terkatup di depan dada, " _Please Junmian~_ aku tahu aku salah karena berlarian di koridor tapi aku telat sekali nih, ini mata pelajarannya Miss Hwang, kau tahu kan betapa galaknya beliau? Jadi please ya ya yaaaaa? Ijinkan aku pergi~"

Bola mata Joonmyun berputar, "Aku belum selesai bicara. Tolong hargai aku bicara," perintah pemuda itu dengan satu tangan terangkat di udara, "Kau tahu kenapa ada peraturan dilarang berlarian di koridor? Pertama adalah karena alasan keselamatan. Kalau kau jatuh atau menabrak sesuatu dan melukai dirimu sendiri bagaimana? Lalu yang kedua—"

Yixing mendesah dalam hati. Ia menekan kakinya ke lantai tak sabaran, sembari ia menunggu Junmyeon selesai memberi wejangan mengenai _blablabla,_ entahlah, Yixing tidak mendengarkan.

Meskipun Junmyeon adalah si objek afeksinya tapi ia bukan prioritas sekarang. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia bisa melarikan diri dari sini dan masuk ke kelas.

"—jadi begitu alasan kenapa kau tidak boleh berlari-lari di koridor," Junmyeon akhirnya menyelesaikan wejangannya yang membuat Yixing menghela nafas lega.

"Oke, oke aku mengerti. Sekarang aku boleh pergi kan?" Yixing bertanya penuh harap, diiringi oleh mata yang membesar dan bibir mencebik.

"Kata siapa?" tanya Junmyeon dengan nada sangsi, sebuah senyum angkuh tersungging di sudut bibir, "Kau tahu kesalahanmu yang lain? Kau terlambat 30 menit, Zhang Yixing."

"Ya, memang. Dan itu salahmu, karena justru menahanku disini," Yixing menggertakan gigi, geram juga lama lama. _Kim Junmyeon, ganteng-ganteng, sayang menyebalkan, ugh_. "Biarkan aku pergi, oke?"

"Tidak semudah itu," balas Junmyeon ringan. "Aku harus mencatat poin pelanggaranmu terlebih dahulu," Ia merogoh saku kemejanya dan menarik sebuah _notepad_ mungil sekaligus bolpoin dari sana. Ia menggerak-gerakan tangannya, menuliskan entah apa disana, sementara Yixing ingin sekali menggigit kukunya hingga habis saking gemasnya, berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium— _maaf_ , menonjok telak wajah sempurna ketua ketertiban di depannya ini.

Junmyeon menutup _notepad_ -nya dengan dramatis dan kembali menyimpan bolpoinnya ke saku. Ia mendongak, menatap Yixing dengan seulas senyum mengejek. _Sabar Yixing. Untung saja paras tampannya bisa sedikit menetralisir kadar songongnya itu._

"Aku sudah mencatat namamu di buku pelanggaranku, kau hanya punya dua kesempatan dalam minggu ini untuk tidak melanggar peraturan. Kalau sampai dua kali berikutnya kau ketahuan melanggar, maka kau terpaksa aku beri detensi dan kau ha—HEI, ZHANG YIXING, KEMBALI SINI. AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

.

Zhang Yixing sudah kabur duluan ternyata.

* * *

 **.**

"Ayolaaaaah, aku hanya terlambat 15 menit."

"Tetap saja kau terlambat, Zhang."

Yixing menjambak rambutnya, mengerang. Sialnya, ia ketangkap basah Kim Joonmyun lagi setelah dua hari kemarin ia selamat dan tidak datang telat. Hari ini alarmnya berulah, ia tidak tahu kalau jam wekernya ternyata mati jadi ia tidak bisa bangun tepat waktu.

Yixing tidak bisa mengelak atau mengindar, karena Kim Joonmyun pagi ini seolah menjadi security dadakan, berdiri di samping gerbang menggantikan posisi satpam, menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Yixing yang terlambat.

"Junmyeon baik hati, ganteng lagi," rayu Yixing, "U—"

"Stop. Aku kebal dengan yang begitu,"

Yixing cemberut, badannya langsung lemas. "Jun—"

"A-anu.. _oppa,"_

Kedua makhluk berbatang itu menoleh bersamaan, ke arah seorang perempuan berambut _brunette_ ikal dengan perawakannya yang mungil. Gadis dengan _name tag_ Hyeri di seragamnya itu menggigit bibirnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram tasnya yang tersemat di bahu, ia melangkah menuju sang ketua divisi ketertiban,

"Junmyeon _oppa—_ maafkan aku," gadis itu membungkuk, nadanya penuh penyesalan, "Aku tadi sempat tidak enak badan, jadi maaf aku terlambat."

Yixing diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega. _Yes!_ Setidaknya ia tidak menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang terlambat. Ia punya teman untuk berbagi penderitaan—

"Tidak apa apa kok," Junmyeon melempar adik kelas mereka sebuah senyum hangat, "Kau boleh masuk,"

Kata-kata Junmyeon membuat rahang Yixing seolah ingin melorot ke tanah— _jawdrop._ Ia menatap Junmyeon tidak percaya.

"B-benarkah _oppa_?" Hyeri bertanya memastikan, yang mendapat anggukan dari Junmyeon. Gadis itu merona merah, sumringah. ia membungkuk penuh rasa syukur, "Terima kasih banyak, Junmyeon- _oppa_ ," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, "K-kalau begitu aku permisi," ia menoleh pada Yixing, "aku duluan, Yixing- _oppa_. _Fighting!"_ ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya, sebelum kemudian unjuk pamit.

Junmyeon masih memberi gadis itu senyum sehangat mentari, "Semoga cepat sembuh, Hyeri." ujarnya dengan nada lembut, khas _gentleman._ Hyeri mengangguk, berjalan cepat dengan wajah memerah karena mendapat _service_ senyum maut Junmyeon.

Begitu Hyeri berlalu, ia kembali menghadap Yixing yang menyorotnya dengan pandangan membunuh—seolah ingin sekali mencekiknya detik ini juga.

"Heiiiii itu tidak adil!" serunya tidak terima, tangan beristirahat di kedua sisi pinggang.

"Apanya?"

Yixing menatapnya aneh, "Kau memperbolehkannya masuk sedangkan aku tidak!"

Alis Junmyeon terungkit naik, "Itu karena dia punya alasan yang jelas,"

"Tidak enak badan itu bukan alasan yang jelas!"

"Ketua ketertibannya disini siapa?"

Yixing menyipitkan mata, "Kau."

"Yang menentukan siapa?"

"...Kau."

"Jadi yang benar siapa?"

Yixing menggeram, keras-keras.

Junmyeon tidak mempedulikannya, seperti dua hari yang lalu ia kembali memungut _notepad_ dan bolpoinnya, mencatat poin pelanggaran tambahan untuk Yixing. "Kau tahu kan kalau kau hanya punya satu kesempatan lagi sebelum aku memberimu detensi?"

Yixing memutar mata malas, "Iya, iya. Aku sudah tahu,"

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk, menutup catatannya dan memasukannya kembali ke saku. Ia menggeser pandangannya, mengamati Yixing dari atas ke bawah kemudian berjalan mendekat, hingga kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda pemilik lesung pipi itu.

Yixing serasa ingin menahan nafas.

Junmyeon yang berada dalam jarak sedekat ini sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan, jantungnya terutama.

"Astaga, kau ini sebenarnya niat bersekolah tidak sih?" omel Junmyeon, ia membawa tangannya untuk membenahi helaian rambut Yixing yang menutupi dahi, mengusaknya kemudian membenahinya dengan jemari.

Yixing bersikeras menjaga _image cool_ dan tidak ber- _fanboying_ , sebab dari _angle_ ini, Yixing bisa menikmati detail demi detail sempurna dari paras seorang Kim Junmyeon, sang ketua ketertiban, orang yang ditaksir Yixing sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

Ia bisa merasakan tangan Junmyeon merambat turun, beralih ke belakang leher Yixing untuk membenahi kerah dan dasinya "Kerah dan dasimu juga tidak terlipat rapi, dasar ceroboh." Ia masih saja menggerutu, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Yixing dan mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk mengamati Yixing sekali lagi.

Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala,"Yep, begitu kan kelihatan rapi." Pemuda itu menggidikan dagu, "Sudah sana, masuk kelas. Aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu," usirnya dengan tanpa sungkan, tanpa melihat wajah Yixing barang sekilas pun.

Yixing mendengus. Ia berbalik badan, dengan kaki yang sengaja menghentak-hentak lantai dengan keras ia berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Junmyeon di dekat gerbang.

 _Hah, sudah bosan katanya._

Dikiranya Yixing tidak tahu. Akal-akalannya saja bilang dasi dan kerahnya tidak terlipat rapi.

Yixing bersumpah ia tadi sudah mengecek penampilannya di cermin dan semuanya sudah oke kok.

.

Kim Junmyeon, ketua divisi ketertiban.

Selain tukang ngomel, ternyata juga tukang modus.

* * *

.

 _Matilah ia, Yixing terlambat lagi! Fuuuuuuuuuuck.  
_

Ini semua karena ia begadang terlalu malam menyaksikan tim sepakbola kesayangannya bermain. Ayolah, ini real madrid lawan barcelona, _el classico_ —tidak mungkin kan ia melewatkannya?

Alhasil, ia pun bangun kesiangan, siaaaaal. Jam pertama kebetulan diisi oleh Pak Kim, guru bahasa Inggrisnya yang terkenal baik hati dan penyabar. Semoga saja beliau mau memaafkan keterlambatan Yixing. Ia hanya terlambat 7 menit kok, sungguh!

Yang membuat Yixing ketar-ketir justru malah karena Kim Junmyeon, ia berdoa dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

.

 _Menjengkelkan, memang._ _Membenci orang yang juga diam-diam kau sukai._

 _._

Yixing berhenti di depan gerbang. Ia menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, sesekali menyembunyikan diri dan memastikan bahwa Kim Junmyeon tidak berada di dekat pagar atau dimanapun juga.

Satpam yang berjaga di dekat gerbang hanya bisa mengamati tingkah aneh salah satu murid sekolah tempatnya bekerja ini dalam diam, memperhatikan bagaimana Yixing merangkak, membungkuk-bungkuk, celingak-celingkuk siaga satu.

Yixing tersenyum puas setelahnya, ia sama sekali tidak mendeteksi keberadaan Junmyeon dimanapun juga. Sang satpam tak lepas terkena senyum lebarnya, ia sapa Bapak satpam seperti biasa sebelum akhirnya membawa dirinya untuk berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sampai di koridor _sakral_ , barulah Yixing mengerem langkah. Sekali lagi ia mencoba memastikan keberadaan si ketua ketertiban.

Tak melihat batang hidungnya sedikit pun, Yixing bersorak untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda sebelum memacu tubuhnya berlari secepat kilat melewati koridor yang seharusnya dilarang belari.

Yixing hampir saja sampai di ujung koridor saat ia berpapasan dengan Kim Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah kamar mandi. Melihat Yixing yang lari-lari, mata Junmyeon membulat, begitu pula dengan Yixing yang hampir dibuat terjengkang saking kagetnya.

Dengan gerakan sigap, ia melewati Junmyeon, menggerakan kakinya lebih cepat lagi. Ia bisa mendengar Junmyeon berteriak murka di belakangnya.

"YIXING BERHENTI!"

Merasa menang karena berhasil melewati Junmyeon tanpa tertangkap, Yixing menoleh, masih dengan berlari. Ia menjulurkan lidah,

"TIDAK MAU. _WEK!"_

"ZHANG YIXING –"

"TIDAK MAUUUU!"

"YIXINGGGG!"

"PERGI SANA!"

"HEYYY, JANGAN LARI LARI. AWAS DI DEPANMU ADA—"

.

 **TANGGG!**

.

.

"...Loker."

* * *

.

"Pasti sakit kan? Tadi suara benturannya keras sekali,"

"Tidak apa-apa, cuman memar kok," Yixing menjawab dengan lagak kalem, padahal sebenarnya ingin sekali ia menangis sesenggukan sebab— **sial,** _hidungnya sakit sekali huhu!_

Kini ia dan Junmyeon ada di ruang kesehatan. Lelaki itu membantunya mengompres hidungnya yang memerah karena berbenturan dengan loker besi. Setidaknya sensasi dingin dari es yang tertutup kain ini bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa perihnya. Ugh, ini semua gara gara Junmyeon, _si tampan-tapi-menyebalkan-tapi menawan-tapi-tetap saja-menyebalkan._

Ia melirik Junmyeon yang sedang memunggunginya, mengembalikan obat-obatan ke tempat semula. Memang saat ini ruang kesehatan sedang kosong, jadi hanya ada ia dan Junmyeon di dalam. Entah ia harus mensyukuri atau mengutuki keadaan mereka sekarang.

Ia masih memandangi punggung Junmyeon yang tidak terlalu lebar tetapi tetap nampak kokoh untuk dibuat bersandar. Pasti rasanya nyaman sekali—

Pipi Yixing merona.

 _Eh, mikir apa aku tadi._

Yixing mengalihkan pandang, detik ketika Junmyeon akhirnya berbalik. Ia membawa tubuhnya mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping _bed_ tempat Yixing kini duduk, satu tangan masih menyangga kompres ke hidungnya. Junmyeon akhirnya memecah keheningan,

"Nah, Yixing. Kau tahu kan kesempatanmu sudah hangus di minggu ini? Kau melanggar peraturan tiga kali dalam seminggu. Berlarian di koridor, terlambat, dan berlarian di koridor lagi. Jadi aku harus memberimu detensi," terang Junmyeon.

Yixing membiarkan mulutnya ternganga, ia turunkan kompresnya, menggertak. "Apa? Memang tidak bisa ada kompensasi? Aku kan sedang kecelakaan!" protes Yixing, "Sungguh tega—"

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala, "Peraturan tetaplah peraturan," ucapnya tegas.

Yixing mendecak, menghela nafas pasrah kemudian. "Ya ya ya, terserah saja. Lakukan sesukamu," ia kembali membawa kompresnya ke hidungnya yang masih terasa _nyut-nyutan_. Ia bergumam kecil. "Kau memang membenciku, lagipula"

"Jangan sok mengambil kesimpulan. Aku tidak membencimu,"

Yixing terdongak, ia tidak menyangka Junmyeon mendengar gumamannya yang lirih. Ia melihat Junmyeon yang sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas detensinya.

Ia mendelik. _Oh, andaikan saja delikannya membunuhnya bisa memotong jari-jari nan tegas itu_.

Junmyeon telah selesai menuliskan item-item kertas detensi yang akan diterima Yixing. Ia menyobek kertas itu dengan satu tangan, berdiri dari kursinya, lalu beranjak mendekat ke ranjang untuk menyerahkannya kepada Yixing, "Itu surat detensimu, jangan hilang," kata lelaki itu. Junmyeon memasukan buku detensinya di sakunya lalu berjalan menuju pintu,

"Sampai jumpa di waktu detensi nanti, Zhang Yixing."

Ia mengangkat tangannya, memberi salam perpisahan asal-asalan sebelum hilang dari balik pintu.

Yixing mendengus kasar.

 _Arghhh, bocah satu itu,_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia membalik kertas detensi berwarna merah yang masih tergenggam di kedua tangannya, membawanya ke hadapan untuk membaca isinya.

.

Apa yang tertera disana membuat mata Yixing membulat, genggaman tangan mengerat, dan jantung yang berdetak hebat.

.

.

 **Surat Pemberian Detensi**

Nama penerima detensi: Zhang Yixing

Alasan pemberian detensi: membuat Kim Joonmyun gila dan susah tidur karena pesona, senyum, dan tubuhnya yang seksi.

Tanggal detensi: Sabtu, 12 November 2016, jam 7 malam.

Tempat detensi: Di kamar— _coret_ —rumahku.

Catatan tambahan: jangan telat-telat, karena ini kencan.

Tertanda,

.

 _Soon-to-be-boyfriend,_

 **Kim Junmyeon.**

.

Wajah Yixing memanas, _seluruhnya._

 _._

Kim Junmyeon. Ketua divisi ketertiban, tampan, menyebalkan— _tapi Yixing mau juga._

 **FIN  
**

* * *

.

A/N:

Jadi memang man teman, ini aku terinspirasi sama _**salah satu adegan junmen sama Yixing di koridor di side storynya sulay, ff kaisoo the demon next door, punya author the minion**_ , tapi selebihnya aku bikin variasi sendiri. Ada yang sudah baca? Silahkan cek ke aff nya langsung :D bagus banget loh ff nya. Kalau ada yang keberatan dengan keberadaan ff ini bisa pm atau sampaikan di kotak review.

Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca, kalau ada kritik saran atau celaan sekalipun, silahkan ya teman teman ^^

Karena tanpa pembaca, sesungguhnya penulis bukan apa-apa.

Oh terima kasih juga yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan untuk yg read, fave, follows ff saya sebelumnya The Interview waaa gak nyangka. Maap belum kepikiran buat sequel :"

 _Kalau berkenan, bolehlah meninggalkan review._ Sankyuuuu.


End file.
